


Oil Me Up And Rub Me Down

by Scylla87



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Discord: Flarrowverse Shipyard, Hand Jobs, M/M, Massage Monday, Smut, massage therapist au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 18:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scylla87/pseuds/Scylla87
Summary: Having recently hurt himself playing baseball, Roy decides to get a massage in the hopes that it will help relieve the tension. Oliver is only too happy to oblige.





	Oil Me Up And Rub Me Down

Oil Me Up And Rub Me Down:

The muscle in Roy’s thigh throbbed as he waited in the reception area. He’d been in pain for days, unable to find a way to relieve the strained muscles around his right hip. A week of rest was supposed to be what he needed to heal, but so far, his body was not cooperating. That was how he had come to be at a massage parlor in the middle of the afternoon. Normally he never would have shelled out the exorbitant fee, but if he didn’t do something soon, he would have to miss the next game. He couldn’t afford to do that, not with pro scouts coming. Hopefully this expense was going to be worth it.

 

The door to the waiting room opened and Roy turned to find himself facing a very attractive man. It was difficult not to stare as the man surveyed him. “Roy?” he asked.

 

Roy found himself unable to speak. Was this the man that was going to be putting his hands all over his body? Suddenly the cost of a massage seemed to be far too low. “Yeah, that’s me,” he finally found the ability to say.

 

The man smiled broadly. “Great! I’m Oliver. I’m going to be your therapist today. If you’ll just follow me.”

 

Roy hardly noticed the protest of his right hip as he rose from the couch and followed the man down the hall to his room. It felt like he was in some kind of dream. Oliver’s tight ass was right there in front of him, and he couldn’t manage to turn away. “Here we are,” the man said, pointing to an open room.

 

Roy stepped over the threshold and paused as the door closed behind him. He had been under the impression that he was going to be allowed to undress in private, but Oliver was standing in the room with him, looking expectant. “What brings you in today?” he asked.

 

Roy felt a little stupid then. Of course, the man would need to know what was expected of him. “I think I pulled a muscle in my right leg during a game. I reached to catch a fly ball and something just didn’t feel right. I iced it when I got home and have been taking it easy, but so far nothing as worked. My coach suggested that this might help some.” He watched Oliver take notes on his tablet uncertainly for a second. “Do you think you can help?”

 

Oliver looked up at him with the same broad smile as before. “Focus on your right leg, got it. Are there any other areas that you would like me to focus on?” His tone was even and professional, but it sounded like such a loaded question.

 

Roy tried to push the thought from his mind. “You’re the expert, whatever you think is best is fine with me.”

 

Oliver nodded. “Right. Why don’t we start face down then?” He waited for Roy to nod. “Well, I will leave you to get undressed. You can store your clothes in the ataman.”

 

With that he was gone and Roy began stripping off his clothes piece by piece. When he was down to only his underwear he paused. Was he supposed to leave them on? Oliver hadn’t been clear about that. If he left them on, they might be in the way when it came time to rub his hip. Finally, after a moment of indecision, he slid the fabric down his thighs and stored his clothes away.

 

There was a soft knock on the door as he settled beneath the sheet. “Come in,” Roy called.

 

The door swung open again and footsteps came up to the bed. “If at any point I hurt you, make sure and let me know. Your muscles will no doubt be tender, but we don’t want this to be too painful for you. Or else you might not come back,” Oliver added with a soft laugh.

 

Roy chuckled to himself as Oliver settled in beside the table. He wasn’t sure that he would be back no matter what the experience was like, but he chose not to tell Oliver that. Instead he waited for the man to put his hands on him.

 

The touch was light at first and then steadily firmer until the man’s fingers were digging into his shoulders in a way that felt too good, painful in just the right way. A soft moan fell from his lips as a knot in his muscles he hadn’t known was there was released. Oliver chuckled and kept up his work, slowly massaging Roy’s back in just the right way. No one had told him that this was what getting a massage was like. If he had known, he might not have been so reluctant to come. Oliver was very good with his hands.

 

Roy felt himself relaxing easily, his body melting into the table like butter. He directed another soft moan toward the floor beneath him as he slipped into a state of bliss that he hadn’t known was possible. The hands easing down toward his hips only helped him to relax further. They were just above his ass, rubbing into the small of his back. The flesh there was tender, but the fingers rubbing him quickly eased all discomfort. It was easy to image them slipping lower to rub along his cheeks as well. Another moan escaped him, this one not completely about the pressure on his body. Those were not thoughts that he should be having, but they were hard to push from his mind as Oliver’s fingers dug into the tops of his hips. He was being pressed into the mattress in a way that was oh too familiar. His mind went even deeper into the things that Oliver could do with those hands. He groaned softly and willed away the erection that was beginning. “You really messed yourself up,” Oliver said suddenly, fingers pressing even harder into the tender flesh. His fingers pressed into Roy’s hip through the sheet. “Is that too hard?”

 

It took a moment for Roy to realize that the man meant the pressure. “No, it’s fine.”

 

“Good. Why don’t you flip over onto your back so I can work on your hip?”

 

Roy’s eyes snapped open with a sudden realization of the predicament he was in. “Uh…” he stammered. He couldn’t turn over now, he just couldn’t.

 

“It’s okay,” Oliver assured him. “You’ll be under the sheet the whole time.”

 

If only that was the issue. He tried to find the best way to put his distress into words. “I think that I feel better,” he lied.

 

Oliver chuckled knowingly. “Ahh,” he said, “You’d be surprised how much that happens.” His hand slid a little higher, fingers brushing along Roy’s ass briefly. “Come on, you came here to feel better. Let me help.”

 

The realization that the man knew what the problem was only added to his reluctance to flip over. Finally, he could avoid it no more and rolled onto his back. There was a small chuckle but no words as the sheet was moved off his right leg to allow access to the injured muscles. Roy breathed a sigh of relief. At least the man wasn’t going to give him a hard time about it, but he still tried to will his erection to go down. He was getting close to succeeding when the man placed his hands on him again.

 

These touches were much more painful as Oliver worked to ease the knots, but the pain was not enough to undoing the thoughts that invaded Roy’s mind. A moan escaped him, half pleasure and half pain. He needed to focus. Why did the man rubbing all over him have to be so hot? “Is that too hard?” Oliver asked again.

 

Roy groaned as the man pressed his fingers right into the sore muscle. The pressure wasn’t the only thing getting harder. “No, that’s fine,” he barely got out.

 

Oliver chuckled again as his fingers pressed deeper. The knots in Roy’s thigh had already been released, but he kept rubbing, each time his fingers inched closer and closer to the sheet. The tips dipped beneath, digging into Roy’s hipbone. “Ahh,” he sighed as the man rubbed him.

 

There was the sound of the pump in the distance as Oliver got more oil before his hand returned to what it was doing. This time more than the tips of his fingers slipped beneath the sheet.

 

Roy jumped a little as the slick hand wrapped around his dick. “You seem so tense,” Oliver whispered as he ran his hand up and down the shaft.

 

Roy could only moan in response. The man’s hand was moving over him easily, and he was just as deft with his strokes as he had been at releasing the tension in his sore muscles. “Fuck you’re good at that!”

 

Oliver chuckled again and tightened his grip. “You seemed like you needed a nice firm hand.”

 

Roy felt his balls tighten as he neared release. Oliver knew just how to twist his hand to pull the orgasm from him, just one hard, firm stroke had him coming all over the sheet. “There we go,” the man said, “You’re nice and relaxed now.”

 

Roy sighed softly as the hand around his soft cock slid away. This was not how he expected the day to go. “I feel much better,” he said. “Thanks.”

 

Oliver chuckled again. “My pleasure. I assume you’ll consider coming back.” It wasn’t a question.

 

Roy opened his eyes to stare at the man. He was smirking as he looked down at his come covered hand. The sight made Roy laugh. “I will definitely be back as long as I can request you.”

 

Oliver looked up and him and grinned. “Of course. Just schedule your next appointment at the front desk. Though I would suggest more than an hour next time. I would hate not to get to finish what I start next time.”

 

The promise made Roy laugh as the man left him alone to put his clothes back on. He was definitely coming back again!


End file.
